The Red Rescue Team
by aurasphere447
Summary: Chaos breaches the world of Pokemon. In this new dangerous world, one organization consisting of only Pokemon, attempts to restore peace. This is the story of how the world was brought back from the brink of destruction, the story of The Red Rescue Team.
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Rescue Team** By auraphere477

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything except my character concepts._

Long ago, there was a time when Pokemon lived in perfect harmony with each other. Pokemon in all four of the major regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh had lived peacefully and all inhabitants of the world were able to prosper. But now, the world has grown into a dark place, a place where helping one another is a thing of the past. In this world of darkness and despair, one organization seeks to bring the world back to what it once was, and restore order and camaraderie among their fellow Pokemon. This the story of how the world was able to come back from the brink of destruction, a heroic tale, filled with faith, kindness and rationality. This is the story of The Red Rescue Team!

 **Chapter one: A New Hope**

"Are we there yet?" Vulpix said as she trailed behind the others. Her friends Growlithe and Flareon were way ahead along the side of the main road.

"How can we be there if we have no idea where we are going?" Flareon said as she gave a quick glance in Growlithe's direction.

"I know where we are going. We were here yesterday."

"That's because we are lost!" Vulpix yelled as she had stopped walking and was even further down the path. Growlithe and Flareon kept walking as they knew Vulpix had a special ability where she could appear anywhere she wanted. They asked her how she was able to do this but never once received a straight answer.

"Growlithe, you know we can't be wandering off too far from the hideout," Flareon exclaimed with a serious look on her face.

"Well, it looks like we are lost." Growlithe said as he stopped walking and checked his surroundings. Vulpix was on top of a branch and jumped down beside them.

"So I just came back from hideout, and the Murkrow brothers along with Misdreavus are on their way over here as we speak. Are we lost yet?"

"Yep he's done it again, one day we are going to find serious trouble like this," Flareon said as she looked directly at Growlithe. They all sat down and waited for the arrival of their friends.

MEANWHILE

"Hey Mawile are you sure this is a good idea?" Lairon said as he and Skarmory were following close behind Mawile.

"Who said this was a good idea? I just thought it would be fun." Mawile said as Lairon and Skarmory looked at each other and sighed.

Mawile was being adventurous as always. Whenever she did something she put 100% effort, which had gotten her and her companions into trouble more times then they could count. She was strong, and very capable of handling herself in combat. Her friends, often times, had trouble keeping up with her, but they would follow her to the time Mawile was trying to draw attention of a Zangoose so that she could prove just how strong she really was.

"Quit complaining you two, this plan is foolproof. All we have to do is scare those unsuspecting Starly. Any mindless Zangoose that happens to be by is sure to be curious enough and will come and check it out. When he does he will be in for a real surprise!" she said with her eyes turning red and back to blue again. (Mawiles eyes turn blue when she is calm, and red when she gets fired up)

"Just how exactly are you planning on scaring all those Starly?" Lairon said awaiting an answer.

"Simple, all you have to do use Headbutt on that tree they are resting on. The vibrations are sure to get them all up in the air!"

"Wait what!? That makes absolutely no sense! For starters, that tree is way too big for even me to vibrate!" he said as they stopped walking along the scenic route of one of the main roads.

"I don't know Lairon, you have been looking mighty tree vibrating lately," Skarmory said with a chuckle.

"Don't encourage her."

"You'll be fine. Of course Skarmory will be helping too! The two of you can headbutt together!" Mawile said with a huge grin.

"I'm doing what?" Skarmory said confused.

"Mawile Skarmory doesn't even know headbutt."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Of course I would help but I have to stay ready for my big matchup." Mawile said as Lairon and Skarmory sighed once again.

They arrived at the big tree. Mawile waited for her friends to headbutt the tree, but they just looked at her unwillingly. She stood calm at first, but after further opposition her eyes began to turn red.

"Grrrrrr, why do I have to do EVERYTHING MYSELF!" she yelled as her voiced echoed and the flock flew from the tree. "Yes! I did it! Shhh look over there someones coming quick the bushes!" They ran into the bushes as a wild Zangoose appeared in front of them. "Aww man, this one looks weak let's get out of here."

"What!? After all you put us through you are just going to leave!" Lairon whispered loudly in frustration.

"You are free to come with me. I'm not going to prove anything fighting this weak excuse for a Zangoose. What a waste, everything went perfect and I get stuck with the only Zangoose in Sinnoh who can't put up a decent challenge... C'mon let's get out of here." she said as she started to make an exit. Lairon sighed following as Skarmory just laughed and was right behind them.

MEANWHILE

"Hey what's that over there!" Flareon screamed as a large flock of Starly were flying every which way not too far from their location. It must be Zangoose we have to get out of here!"

"Knowing Growlithe he'll probably lead us in a circle straight there." Vulpix said as she went back to the branch directly above them.

"Wait, I think I see someone in the sky...it's The Murkrow brothers! Misdreavus too!

"Does anyone else find Misdreavus annoying?" Vulpix said looking down from the tree, speaking as if she was expecting an agreement in opinion.

"We have to help them," Growlithe said as he took a few steps forward. They all became stiff; their friends had been shot down from the sky by a powerful Hyper Beam.

"But Growlithe, we aren't strong enough. We need to get to safety." Flareon had a grim look on her face as those words were becoming all too familiar.

"We can't leave them behind, there are our friends we are talking about!" He said as he began running in the direction the Hyper Beam was shot from. Flareon ran along right behind him. Vulpix spoke, loud enough for them to hear the first few words, "Seriously, Misdreavus? I mean the Murkrow brothers are one thing but- oh you can't hear me that's fine see you there. Sheesh."

They arrived only to find one large Zangoose cornering the Murkrow brothers and Misdreavus against a tree. He was just about to use a vicious Crush Claw (which Vulpix commented on how it wouldn't affect misdreavus), until he turned around. The air grew still, as all leaves appeared to be just as frightened as the wind took them off from the ground. Growlithe stepped forward and used Ember, but it had little impact as the Zangoose ran full speed straight through it! He used Crush Claw, which landed a critical hit and sent Growlithe flying back into the sturdy trunk of a tree. Flareon stood, frozen with fear. She ran but a speedy Quick Attack from Zangoose and she was laid out right beside Growlithe. Vulpix was now on a branch and pretended to fall down from the tree. "Weak little creatures, you can't stand up to me, long live the Zangoose tribe!" Growlithe stood up, his legs trembling as he could barely stand.

"Stay away from my friends! You Zangoose think you're so tough, picking on innocent Pokemon who can barely defend themselves? It's Pokemon like you that are making this world harder to live in." He had a fire in his eyes and then unleashed a powerful Flamethrower!, A move he had not been able to use in the past. The Zangoose had burn marks all over him, and was outraged at Growlithe's resiliency. The recoil from his new move knocked Growlithe out cold.

"Grr! You pesky hound! You're in for it now!"

But before Zangoose could follow up his declaration, a Sandshrew and Cyndaquil jumped in front of the fainted pokemon, wearing around their neck a neck handkerchief that bore the mark off the Red Rescue Team.

"We are Team Firestorm, and in the name of The Red Rescue Team I order you to stop this nonsense at once," the Sandshrew said proudly facing the Zangoose, but announcing it to all who were in the clearing. The Cyndaquil turned around and went to the aid of the three injured fire pokemon.

"Red Rescue Team? Ha! What a joke! You are nothing compared to a member of the Zangoose tribe." The Zangoose appeared to have a different tone in his voice then earlier. He seemed almost frightened at the presence of his new foe.

"Cyndaquil watch those three, this one isn't as strong as the others, and it appears he has already taken a bit of damage."

"Understood," Cyndaquil responded as she nodded in agreement. These two pokemon appeared to have a complete understanding of the situation, almost as if they have been in this position time after time.

( Intense battle music!) The Zangoose ran full speed at the Sandshrew, but Sandshrew quickly evaded. He charged his Crush Claw as he relentlessly charged at Sandshrew once more. Sandshrew jumped overhead and launched Swift, landed behind the Zangoose and used Swift once more, and then finally used a powerful Slash to knock the Zangoose against the trunk of a tree!

Humiliated and hurt, the Zangoose ran away yelling "We will get you for this!" (music ends)

A LITTLE WHILE AFTER

"Thank you so much for helping us! Who did you say you were again?" Flareon said with a smile on her face. The mysterious duo had brought Oran Berries to restore the Hp of all who were injured. Vulpix was sulking as she did not receive any anything for her false wounds.

"I'm Sandshrew and this is Cyndaquil. Together we are Team Firestorm of the Red Rescue Team." Whenever Sandshrew spoke all attention was on him. Even his partner Cyndaquil had payed close attention as if he was saying something revealing and very compelling.

"Red Rescue Team? What's that?" Growlithe said as the Murkrow brothers and Misdreavus gathered around to hear the answer. Vulpix was standing right beside Misdreavus.

"The Red Rescue Team is an organization of Pokemon whose sole purpose is to help Pokemon," Sandshrew said looking at his captivated audience.

"I've never heard of you before, or even seen any other members for that matter. I've been in the sky for quite the number of hours and have never spotted Pokemon such as yourselves helping others," Murkrow said surprised that he had missed something in his travels.

"We haven't been around very long, but we are here to stay, that's for sure. It's true we aren't a large presence in the world just yet, but we have an endeavor that all pokemon can share. Our efforts for peace are sure to attract new members. So are any of you interested in becoming a member?"

"Wait you recruit members just like that!? I'm sorry but you just seem like an elite group of Pokemon is all. Going around and fighting Zangoose just seems like a tall order for us common Pokemon," Flareon said realizing she had just insulted all her friends.

"I'm sorry allow me to explain. Being the head of recruitment here in Sinnoh I'm excited to see such a capable group of Pokemon."

"Capable, what makes you say that?" Misdreavus said as Vulpix walked next to Flareon far from her.

"Well, I find it's easier to recruit Pokemon when they already have a team. Teams usually consist of 3, and since there are six of you I thought this decision might be a little easier on you. Also I noticed the burn marks on that Zangoose, that was one strong attack against him." Sandshrew was smiling, which seemed to be an almost natural look on him.

"That was me, it was kind of a one time thing I admit. We aren't exactly the strongest group of Pokemon sorry to say," Growlithe said disappointed at the fact that they might be under qualified for this organization.

"That's not a problem," Cyndaquil stepped in and declared. "Not all missions require you to have any type of fighting experience. In fact most members start off just like you." They were all very intrigued by what was being offered to them. None of them would have ever expected this to happen to them after they had just taken a beating by a single Zangoose.

"Listen, we have to get going. Here take this." Sandshrew said as he handed over a neck handkerchief that was almost scarf like to them. "If you want to contact us just draw the logo in the ground. I'll get someone or come myself as soon as I can."

They all said their goodbyes and thanked the two for helping them once again. As they walked back to the hideout they all had more thoughts than words (with the exception of Vulpix who kept sneakily bringing to Flareon and Growlithe's attention how much she did not enjoy Misdreavus' company). Growlithe and the older of the Murkrow brothers had especially been deep in thought, going through every detail of the events that had transpired. Flareon seemed less worried than ever, as she was relieved to hear about the presence of a group of potential protectors.

LATER THAT NIGHT

All six pokemon had gathered around a fire and sat comfortably. They were in their hideout, which was a small mountainous area surrounded by dense foliage and a number of trees. There was a hidden passage between bushes that allowed them to enter a hole in the ground, which would lead them straight into the hideout.

"So what do you all think about joining the Red Rescue Team?" the older of the Murkrow brothers said nervously. The others looked at him as if expecting him to give his opinion. "I mean, it's just, an organization dedicated to helping Pokemon sounds like something I'd be interested in." There was a silence that followed. Growlithe was looking up at the stars as he began to break it.

"I say we do it. All that's evil in this world has been able to exist because of this disconnection between Pokemon. This is our chance to make a difference, to finally stand up for the good of all Pokemon." The silence returned. The noises of the night were slowly getting louder, as if something amazing was about to happen. "I really do want to join this organization, but I won't if it means leaving all of you. So are you with me?-"

"I'm in!" Flareon said much to the surprise of everyone. "I know it must surprising to hear me see that, but earlier today I almost abandoned my friends. That is not the Pokemon I want to be, it's not who I am now. I'm one of the pokemon you are talking about Growlithe. I don't want to be apart of the spreading of all that's bad, I want to be a part of preserving all that is good, and make all that's good all that is." She motioned to Growlithe at the end of her emotional speech. Vulpix had stood up and started to speak.

"Well, I guess I'm in too. I wish everybody would have told me we had to have speech ready but I got nothing. For the good pokemon I guess." Flareon looked embarrassed realizing Vulpix was referring to her.

"How about you Murkrow brothers and Misdreavus?" Growlithe said hoping they would join them.

"Yeah of course! Can't let you guys become big shot Rescue Team members without us!" The older of the Murkrow brothers said.

"If big brother is in then count me in too!"

"Yeah me three, this sounds like fun!" Vulpix rolled her eyes when Misdreavus spoke.

"Then it's settled. tomorrow morning we are going to become full fledged members of the Red Rescue Team!" Growlithe said as they all nodded in agreement. The younger of the Murkrow brothers put out the fire and they all went to sleep filled with this new passion and they had created among one another. There was now a new light for all Pokemon it seemed, as this group of six has already took the first steps in making the world a better place for Pokemon everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preliminary Members**

Growlithe, Vulpix, Flareon and friends had all awoken full of excitement to proceed with their declaration of joining the Red Rescue Team. Growlithe used the neck handkerchief that Sandshrew had given them the night before and began to draw the logo on the ground.

"That's a fancy logo, what do you suppose it means?" Flareon inquired.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" Growlithe said as he finished drawing.

"How long is this suppose to take?" Vulpix asked annoyed. "I think you drew it wrong."

"No I didn't! It looks fine to me."

"Just look, your edges are not sharp enough, you really need to work on your pawmenship."

Just as Vulpix spoke a Diglett appeared from the ground where the logo was and they all screamed surprised at this sudden appearance!

"Hello there neighbors. I am Diglett number 004. How may I assist you?

"Neighbors? I'm sorry have we met before?" Misdreavus asked confused.

"Diglett refers to everyone as neighbors. We are neighbors of Sinnoh, neighbors of the world. Have you interest in joining the Red Rescue Team?"

"Does anyone else find this pokemon hilarious?" Vulpix said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind her. Yes we all are interested in joining."

"Well then, let Diglett ask you this, are you prepared to make choices for the benefit of Pokemon everywhere."

"Yes," they all replied.

"Are you prepared to join the frontlines in the struggle for peace?"

"Yes!" they all replied in unison.

"Are you prepared, to entrust yourself under the care of the organization, and respect the fact that your lives will be run on the basis of faith, kindness and rationality!?"

"Yeah!"

"Very Well. You may proceed with initiation. I, Diglett, hereby pronounce you official preliminary members of the Red Rescue Team."

"Preliminary member's? What's that mean?" the older of the Murkrow brothers asked.

"Preliminary members are members who have not yet received an official rank. Based on your performance on and off the field of duty, you will be ascribed one of two ranks, normal or bronze."

"What's the difference between those two?" Flareon asked.

"Bronze rank members are allowed to go on official missions. Official missions include rescue and diplomatic type missions. Normal rank members are not allowed to go on official missions, and are only allowed to complete small but essential tasks, including berry gathering, assisting recruitment and more."

"That doesn't sound very promising, we want to have the full Red Rescue Team experience and go on official missions!" Growlithe exclaimed.

"Yeah, that other stuff sounds boring." Vulpix said, and they all agreed.

"That is not for Diglett to decided, your rank will be given to you by your sector captain after your evaluation. The next step for you now is to choose which sector you will belong to. You may switch sectors at any time, you may even go to sectors in other regions. As it stands now, your are currently located in Sinnoh's Main Sector, also referred to as Sector Zero. So far, the Red Rescue Team has four sectors in each of the corresponding regions, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto and Johto. Which will you choose?"

"Well what do the rest of you think?" Growlithe asked his friends. "Sounds to me like we should stay where we are now. After all we do know this land better than any other."

"Yeah just imagine how lost we get now, and double that. We wouldn't survive anywhere else with Mr. I know where we are's instincts." Vulpix teased.

"Yeah, this place has been our home our whole life. If we are going to start protecting others we might as well start here." Flareon added.

"True. But traveling all over the other regions seems like something we should consider in the future," the older of the Murkrow brother's suggested.

"Then it's settled, we'll join the Main Sector of the Sinnoh region. Did you get that Diglet?" the younger of the Murkrow brothers said.

"Understood. Please follow me to Sector Zero's Home Base."

They showed Diglett out, and all began following him as they set out for Home Base in Sector Zero. Leaving their old life behind, they had high hopes of proving themselves in this new organization.

MEANWHILE

"Well I must say it's about time the Red Rescue Team has found me!" Mawile said excited. "Of course we will join no need to beg Diglett number 567 or whatever number it was, what did you say your number was again?"

"Number 008."

"I shall not forget! This is my chance to show what I'm worth and join the fight against those nasty Zangoose. I will be the best Rescue Team Member there ever was, sign us up!"

"Mawile don't you think you could at least ask us what we think?" Lairon said.

"Oh of course you can join me Lairon, Skarmory too! Together we will be an unstoppable force, the best team in history!"

"Let's face it Lairon, she can't hear us at this point," Skarmory said.

"Well then, um, are you prepared to-"

"Spare me the formalities we haven't the time! Just take me to headquarters or whatever it's called our rise to greatness awaits!"

"Um ok, well the next step for you now is to choose which sector you will belong to. You may switch sectors at any time, you may even go to sectors in other regions. As it stands now, your are currently located in Sinnoh's Main sector, also referred to as Sector Zero. So far, the Red Rescue Team has four sectors in each of the corresponding regions, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto and Johto. Which will you choose?"

"We will take Sector One of this region by storm! The other members will never see it coming, all will know our name hurry Diglett take us there!" She said as her eyes went from blue to red and back again.

"Very well. Follow me."

Lairon and Skarmory both sighed, as they followed Mawile.

It seems three new teams will be joining the Red Rescue Team today, and with each new team a new chance for Pokemon everywhere to be saved.

MEANWHILE

"Here we are. Location: Main Sector entrance." Diglett number 004 said as he halted in front of a large stone that had the mark of the Red Rescue Team.

"Diglett number 004 along with six preliminary members."

"You may enter." a mysterious voice said as they were all teleported! They found themselves at the bottom of a large mountainous valley that stretched on for miles. The walls were high with large thick trees surrounding them making it almost impossible to enter.

"Whoa how did we get here!" Flareon asked.

"Standard teleportation. The Red Rescue Team has it's various psychic allies to teleport our members in and out of the valley. The trees make it near impossible to enter by most means, naturally protecting our members."

"Wow that's amazing! I wish we had a chance to greet them." Misdreavus said.

"They are an example of some of our normal rank members. Diglett including, although Diglett likes to refer to us as specialized members. Our jobs are just as important as anyone else's, without us the Red Rescue Team would not flow as smoothly."

"So cool!" the younger of the Murkrow brothers said.

"Let us proceed. Right now we are going to meet the captain. Right this way."

They followed Diglett through the Main Sector. The place was huge, and there was as not nearly as much Pokemon inside to fill the space. They arrived at an elevated area, with natural steps made from the ground. They climbed up and standing at the center was a prominent Charmander wearing a helmet with the mark of the Red Rescue Team.

"Diglett introduces to you, Captain Charmander."

"Welcome to the Main Sector. I trust that Diglett has briefed you on some of our customs here. Don't worry I assure you after today it only gets easier. First order of business, as you know each team consist of at most three members. If I could see which teams you will be choosing that would be helpful."

"I'm Growlithe and my team members are going to be Flareon and Vulpix. The Murkrow brothers and Misdreavus are all one team as well."

"I see you all know each other, that makes this easier. As you know, I am responsible on deciding your rank. First I will be sending you on the most basic official missions. Based on your performance I will assess whether or not you are capable of continuing official missions. Keep in mind, at the end each mission, I will ask you for a full report on what happened. As it stands now you will be reporting to me after every mission." As Charmander finished his sentence some Starly flew by dropping six red neck handkerchiefs.

"These are a sign of your association to the Red Rescue Team. You can use them as communicators and for navigation. I took the liberty of assigning your first missions already encoded in them. Their descriptions and coordinates are available for you."

"We have to go save a Wurmple from a tree it seems. Wait how do I know that!?" Flareon said confused.

"I won't get into that technical stuff, but they allow for clairvoyance, and also automatically informs you of your mission. Using my helmet I can assign missions and coordinates instantly."

"That's amazing!" the older of the Murkrow brothers exclaimed.

"Indeed it is. Using this system I can also pick up potential missions as well, which are posted on the electronic bulletin boards all around. Some missions rank higher than others, so if your rank isn't sufficient it won't allow you to know the coordinates or description. Your handkerchiefs also work as a radio, you can reach me at frequency 000. As you move up in the ranks, you will be assigned your own frequency.

"This place is pretty high tech," Vulpix said sounding unimpressed.

"Diglett will show you how to exit by teleporting closest to where you need to go. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask him, you may leave when you are ready."

They all walked away and began walking towards the nearest bulletin board as Diglett led them.

"So what did you think of Captain Charmander?"

"He seems a little, you know, strict." Misdreavus announced as they all agreed.

"He's just trying to show you that he means business, he can be pretty easygoing once you get to know him. Now, teleporting is easy. Using your navigator you should have an idea of which direction you should be going. By standing next to any bulletin board and declaring either north, south, east or west, the Psychic types listening in will teleport you accordingly."

"Wow they really are helpful." Growlithe said.

"Yep. A helpful piece of advice: be sure to announce yourselves as Red Rescue Team members, many pokemon seem to respond to it. We have preliminaries announce themselves as such, to avoid any misunderstandings as to the amount to which you can help them. Well this is where we part ways. Diglett will be seeing you around, can't wait to hear about all of you and how you've become big shot rescue teams."

"No promises," Vulpix said playfully.

"Of course we will!" Growlithe said.

"Farewell." Diglett said as he burrowed underground.

"Well our mission is to the south," Flareon said.

"Ours is to the north," Murkrow said.

"Coordinates confirmed, commencing teleportation," a mysterious voice said.

"No wait!-" and they were teleported their separate way before Flareon could finish.

Now in their new location after being teleported, Flareon said, "Those lousy Psychic Pokemon prematurely teleporting us before we could even say goodbye!"

"I have to say that was quite enjoyable. I give those Psychic Pokemon my respect they work fast!" Vulpix said in spite of Flareon's frustration.

"I'm not worried. It doesn't matter anyway. This definitely isn't goodbye. We will see them again, we are all on the same team after all."

"No we aren't, teams can only have three members."

"Yeah, but we still operate under the same organization, the Red Rescue Team! Now what do you say we finish this mission and get back before they do!"

"I'm game, not like I got anything else to do. Might as well make this a competition," Vulpix said tiredly.

"You're right Growlithe, let's begin!" Flareon said, and they all began walking towards their mission, with hopes of achieving bronze rank to continue official missions, and to help Pokemon everywhere.

MEANWHILE

"So let me get this straight, this thing just automatically provides us with coordinates and allows for communication? That is so cool!" Mawile exclaimed.

"Yes it is quite essential to-"

"Never mind that how do we get out of here?" Mawile said as she cut off Captain Geodude, who was very upset at the interruption.

"Hey you can't just cut me off! I am you Captain you must respect-"

"Hey Diglett could you help us out of here?"

"Um yeah I suppose, but you know you really shouldn't-"

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm fired up lets get to it!" she said as she walked away unknowing of where she should go. Lairon and Skarmory just sighed. They apologized to Captain Geodude and followed.

Diglett showed them to the bulletin board and instructed them on how they should exit.

"Alright this is awesome! We'll be number one in no time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

"It looks like our mission is not too far from here." Vulpix said as as she and her team were on their way to their first mission. "It shouldn't be long now."

"Yeah. They probably try to keep the missions close to Home Base for us preliminaries. We should expect missions to be much further as our ranking improves," Growlithe responded

"Honestly, I'm quite offended. They could give us a little bit more credit than that," Vulpix said.

"They are just trying to protect us. It's not like we can take down a Zangoose or anything at our current level."

"Yeah, Growlithe's right. Although I do admit when we first signed up for this I didn't think we'd be doing anything near as simple as saving a Wurmple from a tree. We just have to work our way up that's all."

"Couldn't the Wurmple just crawl it's way down? This seems a tad bit ridiculous to me. Oh well, I suppose there's no point in arguing with the situation, might as well enjoy the foolishness while it last."

"I'm glad it's an easy mission. This will help our chances of achieving bronze rank," Growlithe said with an excited tone. "The normal rank members definitely are important, but I want to be a real rescue team, and go on official missions. We will truly be able to help pokemon and save them from the dangers of this world."

"Yeah, that's what I want too. Look this must be the place, in the clearing up ahead." Flareon said as they approached a clearing surrounded by trees. On top of one of the taller trees was a Wurmple curled on a branch and against the trunk.

"Hey! We are here to help!" Flareon yelled and called to the wurmple. There was no response.

"Hey! We have come to rescue you! Can you hear me!?" There was still no response.

"He can't hear me. It sure would help if he would cooperate with us."

"Do you remember that advice Diglett gave us? He said to always announce ourselves as Red Rescue Team. Here let me try," Growlithe said as he stepped forward.

"Hey! We are preliminary members of the Red Rescue Team! We are here to rescue you!" he yelled. The wurmple uncurled and nervously crawled toward the edge of the branch and looked down.

"Red Rescue Team? You mean you really are trying to help?"

"That's right. We are a part of an organization of Pokemon dedicated to helping others."

"Thank the stars! Please help me I climbed all the way up here and I'm too scared to get down."

"Understood we will do all we can."

"But Growlithe, that tree is pretty tall, how on earth could we possibly get up there? Let alone bring him down," Flareon said concerned.

"You're right, but we can't give in, this Pokemon needs our help."

The three of them walked around a bit as they tried to think of a way to bring the Wurmple back to the ground. They thought of convincing the Wurmple to come down on his own, but he was too scared, making him unable to cooperate. Their spirits were beginning to weaken, when Vulpix looked around and said, "I don't know about you two, but I would definitely be able to reach the top by jumping from that branch," and Growlithe and Flareon began to notice the branches all around them. "The only problem is, I would need to be able to reach that first branch right there. It's a bit high, but once I get on that one, I could jump from branch to branch to reach the Wurmple, and bring him back safely while carrying him on my back. He is small sticky fella after all."

"Wow Vulpix that's brilliant! But that first branch is a problem. What do you think Growlithe."

Growlithe stared at the branch closely and began to think of a solution. He thought about it for a second when suddenly he nearly jumped out of fur, as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"I got it! Vulpix may not be able to get up that first branch on her own, however with my help she could. If I jump first, Vulpix would be able to jump, push off my head and effectively double jump onto the branch!"

"I get it, by allowing Vulpix to jump, in mid air, off your head, she'd be jumping from a closer distance to the branch." Flareon added.

"Exactly, what do you say Vulpix, are you up for it?"

"Sure, can't see this going terribly wrong," Vulpix said as she and Growlithe got into position under the aforementioned branch.

"Ready Growlithe?" Flareon said. "Jump on three. Vulpix you'll have to time your jump just right if this is going to work."

"Got it."

"Alright all set. One, two, three jump!" Flareon said and Growlithe jumped in the air. Vulpix jumped nearly a second after and while Growlithe's was at the apex of his jump, Vulpix jumped off his head and landed on the branch! She then skillfully jumped from branch to branch and went to get the wurmple. He agreed to ride on her back, after much negotiating, and Vulpix brought him down safely. Shortly after reaching the ground a wild Scyther appeared!

"Ah! That's the Scyther that chased me up the tree!"

"Come here you insolent wurmple! You will learn never to string shot a Scyther again!"

"Wurmple stay back, we'll handle this."

Growlithe used flamethrower, Flareon used ember and Vulpix used fire spin on the Scyther! The Scyther was knocked out by the super effective fire type attacks. They took Wurmple to a safer location and short after said their goodbyes.

"Thank you Red Rescue Team for all your help! I'll never forget this not as long as I live."

"No problem it's our responsibility to help." (Growlithe)

"Yeah, be safe now you hear?" (Flareon)

"Watch out for those trees young one." (Vulpix)

They walked away excited about the success from their first mission. They couldn't wait to tell Captain Charmander all the details in their report.

MEANWHILE

"Munchlax where are you!" Mawile yelled as Skarmory and Lairon relentlessly searched the area for the Munchlax in question."The coordinates led us straight here, but I don't see anything but rocks."

"Well maybe if you looked around a bit instead of standing there doing nothing."

"Oh Lairon you simple minded Pokemon. Good things come to those who wait."

"And since when do you wait!?"

"You're right, Mawile waits for no Pokemon! If this Pokemon doesn't want to be found we might as well leave. So much for the rescuing."

"Did someone say rescuing?" an unknown voice called. They all looked around to try to determine the source of this mysterious response. Skarmory ascended into the sky.

"Hello, is anyone there? We are looking for a Munchlax in need of rescuing. We mean no harm."

"Why didn't you say so? I'm down here, at the bottom of this hole, behind the bolder."

Skarmory surveyed the land, and spotted the boulder as well as the hole. They gathered around and examined it only to find a Munchlax sitting at the bottom. Mawile realized the hole was not too far and that the Munchlax should have been able to hear her yelling. Her eyes turned red.

"Just who do you think you are anyway!? Here I am causing an uproar and you were right here listening the whole time! Just you wait till we get you up here. I'll bite you faster than a Pikachu using quick attack!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you were here to hurt me. You see I found these delicious berries in the bushes not to far from here. As soon as I finished, I heard noises and figured some Pokemon must have left those berries and were going to attack me for stealing them. I ran into this hole for protection, but I had no idea I would get stuck down here! Please help me!"

"Well I don't know, if you did steal those berries that puts me in a very weird position. You see we are suppose to be helping Pokemon, but if you are a thief, we would be doing all Pokemon a great justice by leaving you."

"What!? Mawile you can't be serious!" Lairon exclaimed.

"Mawile we aren't helping anyone by leaving a defenceless hungry Munchlax down here. Besides, we don't know if Munchlax really did steal those berries. It sounds to me like they were as good as anyones."

"Well I don't know. What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Berry Snatcher."

"Please help me! I promise I'll never steal ever again! No matter how delicious the berry, I'll make sure it's not the delectable treat of another you have to believe me!" Munchlax said as he bowed down to Mawile from the bottom of the hole.

"Perfect, now that that's all cleared up let's get you out of there! Any ideas?"

"What!? You mean you don't even know how to save me?"

"Patience my hungry juvenile, we'll figure this out in no time at all!" Mawile said as Lairon and Skarmory gave eachother a look.

After much time had passed, our heroes still found themselves at a loss. Mawile had suggested a series of dangerous plans, including using their attacks to blow Munchlax out of the hole, but Skarmory was strongly against it. It seemed as if the answer to this mission would never reveal itself, until finally Mawile jumped up with another idea.

"What if we dig another hole!?"

"Another hole? Mawile the last thing we need is another hole. We are trying to get Munchlax out remember?"

"Don't be such a skeptic Lairon. Just listen, if we had another hole that burrowed into the hole Munchlax was in at an incline, he would be able to walk his way up no problem."

"That actually sounds… decent."

"Good thinking Mawile. You're a regular Alakazam."

"Let's not go too far…"

"It's brilliant! Don't you go anywhere Munchlax help is on the way!"

"Just where do you expect me to go?"

"Hurry now Lairon start digging! Remember you have leave a ramp for Munchlax to escape."

"Yeah yeah I got it." Lairon said as he began to dig. The plan was a complete success and Munchlax was finally able to reach ground level.

"Remember, this has been a service of the greatest team ever to join the Red Rescue Team!"

With first missions complete, Growlithe Mawile and friends edged ever closer towards their goals. Both the challenges they faced and the discomfort they felt in trying to overcome them would be shape them into the best possible team they could be. In the face of uncertainty, they showed faith, a key factor in their endeavors for peace. This first mission was yet another stepping stone, but their journey was still ahead of them. Only viewing a small fraction of the struggles of Pokemon living in this world, they had a lot to discover, and even more to learn about what it means to sacrifice, what it means to protect and what it means to be a rescue team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Red Rescue Team's Newest Members

Growlithe Flareon and Vulpix have just returned to Home Base after their first mission. They sky was slowly beginning to show signs of the end of the day. After teleporting inside, they went to Captain Charmander to give their report.

"Hello there new recruits. Before you start I would like to congratulate on completing your first mission. What happens next is you are to give a full report on the mission. This full report is typically given to me by your team leader, however, all are free to give any information related to the mission.

"Team leader?" Vulpix said intrigued.

"Yes, one of things you should keep in mind is that each team is required to declare one team leader. Who takes that role is completely up to you. The team leader is not necessarily the strongest, but whoever, well, leads the team."

"I think Growlithe should be the team's leader," Flareon said confidently. "After all, it seems like it's always been that way, right Vulpix?"

"Oh sure, I wouldn't want to be in charge anyway, not really my style."

"Well then looks like it's settled. What do you say Growlithe?"

"I would be honored to lead you two. Being a leader of an actual rescue team, this all seems so surreal."

"Yes I have seen some great potential in our rescue team's leaders. It truly is a prestigious title. You may notice a change on your neck handkerchief, that symbol is worn by all team leaders, to symbolize the commitment to your team as well as the Red Rescue Team as a whole."

And just like that Growlithe's neck handkerchief began to glow, and the symbol was there just as Captain Charmander said it would be. Astounded they all marveled at the transformation, and Growlithe looked as if he suddenly stood taller.

"And now, back to your report. Some topics that are expected in your reports are whether or not you were successful in completing your assigned task, injuries to either your team or the Pokemon you set out to rescue and any other unexpected confrontations or complications. These are the standard report criteria, however, here in the Main Sector, I like to hear exactly how you went about your mission in detail. Is everything understood?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Very well, please begin when you are ready."

"Okay, here goes nothing." And Growlithe went on to give a detailed report of the events that transpired in their first mission. He told him about how they introduced themselves as preliminaries, the strategy they used to jump up onto the branches and even about the unexpected Scyther they were able to defeat.

"And then after we brought him to safety, we said our goodbyes and headed straight here."

"I must say I am very impressed, it's not often we have members who can think so quickly on their feet. You managed to finish the mission rather efficiently, however I must ask you the method of your travels."

"Um, we walked along the main roads, like we were always accustomed to."

"I see, well that is something that will have to change. You see there are different travel methods we strongly encourage our teams to use. This will all be explained tomorrow on your next mission."

"Okay, we will do better next time."

"Don't worry about that, all new teams typically go through this same process. You should all be very proud of what you were able to accomplish today, you all gave a strong effort to help a Pokemon you have never met before, just for goodness sake. It is these small acts of kindness that will bring Pokemon closer together."

"Wow when you put it like that, it sure sounds like we did something meaningful today," Flareon mentioned.

"And you most certainly have. This will be all for today, you are welcome to stay in Home Base for as long as you want. Feel free to walk around and meet the other members. We are still relatively new, although here in Sinnoh our Main Sector was among the first to exist, but there are still quite the number of teams to go around. Be aware that teleportation may not be accessible during the night, so if you plan to stay anywhere outside of Home Base I suggest you go before it gets late."

"Thanks for the advice Captain Charmander, you're a real help,"

"Don't mention it, and please, call me Charmander. I would also like to take this time to encourage you start contemplating on your team name."

"Team name?"

"Yes, it is customary for our teams to name themselves, it allows for quick identification and the teams seem to really enjoy having one."

"Oh, that's right. Don't you remember when we first ran into that Sandshrew and Cyndaquil?" Vulpix said as she circled around to Charmander's side. "They announced themselves as Team Fire Storm. That must be there team name."

"Yes, they are one of our more established teams. If you'll excuse me I have another team to evaluate. They appear to be your friends if I recall."

Flareon turned around only to see the Murkrow Brothers and Misdreavus approaching.

"Hey guys, I can't believe you got back before us." Misdreavus remarked

"I most certainly can," Vulpix sneered.

"We just finished giving our report, we will see you after yours. Let's meet by the bulletin board we departed from earlier."

"Okay sounds like a plan," the older of the Murkrow brothers said, and Growlithe and his team walked away to wait for their friends.

MEANWHILE

"And that pretty much sums up our mission. Not too bad for a first mission wouldn't you say Captain?"

"I must say I have never heard a mission go so wrong and yet still managed to be completed in all my days as captain. You ought to be more careful next time."

"I don't see what the big deal is. We got that Munchlax out of the hole no problem. We are practically heroes already!"

"Although you did manage to effectively rescue that Munchlax, you have shown a complete disregard for kindness and made a real mockery of the Red Rescue Team's name. I suggest you do not repeat such for behavior for you are in danger of failing to earn the rank of bronze."

"Now you wait one second, my team is going to be the greatest rescue team that ever lived, we will go on to save countless Pokemon in need, so you might want to think twice before making that decision," Mawile said as her eyes turned red. "Nothing is going to hold us back, the safety of all Pokemon will depend on us one day."

"I don't doubt your ability, I only doubt your incentives. Anyway I assume you are the leader. You may notice a change on your neck handkerchief. In addition you should be thinking about your team name." he said as Mawile's neck handkerchief began to glow.

"Whoa this is so cool!" Mawile exclaimed as her eyes turned back to blue. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be back tomorrow for our next mission."

Mawile walked away. Skarmory and Lairon followed as they gave Captain Geodude an apologetic look.

A LITTLE WHILE AFTER

"So how was your first mission?" Flareon asked the Murkrow brothers and Misdreavus.

"Piece of poffin." Misdreavus responded. "And yours?"

"Nothing to brag about."

"Hello preliminaries. Welcome back to Home Base," a voice greeted.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Diglett."

"Indeed it is," Diglett 004 said as he popped up from the ground. "Welcome preliminaries. Diglett sees you made it back unharmed, you are starting to look like real rescue teams."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" the younger of the Murkrow brother said as if showing a dissent in opinion.

"Diglett means no offense. Would you care to let Diglett show you around? There is not much to Home Base, but we are steadily improving as we grow in number."

"Sure," they said unison.

"Very well, please follow me."

Diglett went on to show Growlithe and friends Home Base. They all marveled at the different Pokemon from all of the four major regions. Flareon wondered how this organization could be kept so secret for as long as it did, but quickly turned her mind to a mysterious cave covered by the shadows of the trees that surrounded it.

"Say Diglett, what's inside that cave? Underneath the trees over there."

"That cave is home to the Red Rescue Team's Night Rescuers. They are rescue teams dedicated to missions that arise after the sun has set. Here in Sinnoh's Main Sector is the only place where such teams exist, however, as we continue to progress, we expect there to be Night Rescuers in each and every region."

"Wow, being a Night Rescuer sure sounds dangerous," Growlithe remarked.

"Yeah, but someone has to make sure Pokemon are helped even at night," the older of the Murkrow Brothers stated.

"Indeed. Many of our Night Rescuers consist of Dark and Ghost type Pokemon, however, there are some Pokemon of different types as well."

Diglett continued the tour, and pointed out all the notable areas including the berry stockade, items depot and the health restoration facility. Throughout the tour many Pokemon appeared to be watching closely at the Red Rescue Team's newest members. It was almost as if they were witnessing something they had never seen before.

"Hey Diglett, what's the deal with all these other teams? They seem to be almost, I don't know, surprised to see us."

"Oh nonsense Flareon, they are simply astounded by our beauty!" Misdreavus said as Vulpix rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse them. You see, you six are the first new members in a long time. Rescue teams are especially hard to find, as there aren't many Pokemon who would take the time to help others."

"Well you think they they could be a little less, obvious." Vulpix commented as a group of Pokemon watched them as they walked by.

"Again, Diglett ask that you please excuse them. This concludes our tour. Diglett will be burrowing underground where the other Digletts spend their nights. Feel free to meet and greet with the other teams. Farewell for now," Diglett 004 said as he quickly burrowed underground.

MEANWHILE

Mawile and her team were walking around Sector 1's Home Base and they began to notice the other teams watching their every move.

"Wow they sure seem interested in us. Almost like they've never seen a steel type before." Skarmory commented.

"I think it's annoying, if they have something to say to us they might as well just say it." Mawile said as she became more and more frustrated.

"I think it's flattering. They must be impressed by my shiny metal coat."

"Oh that's not it Lairon. Anyone can see that's a dainty old excuse for an outer shell."

"Hey!"

"Calm down. I'm only teasing."

They continued to walk around, with everyone still closely observing their behavior. Mawile's eyes quickly turned red.

"What's the big idea here! Hasn't anyone ever seen a steel type Pokemon before!?" she announced.

"It's not you're steel type quality everyone is interested in."

"Who said that?"

"My apologies my steel tongued friend. Over hear," a voice said. A Piplup, Buizel and Charmeleon approached them and began with an introduction.

"I'm Piplup, this here is Buizel, Charmeleon and together we're Team Waterflame."

"I see, can you please explain to me why everyone is acting all weird."

"Plain and simple, you're new, we don't get many new members, at least we haven't gotten any as of late. Before you got here we were the newest members here in Sector 1, and even that was quite some time ago."

"Well have no fear, you're looking at the Red Rescue Team's rising stars. We plan to be the best and that's that."

"So it appears, we'll see how long you last with that attitude. In case you didn't know our team happens to be rising fairly quickly, so don't think you can just join and steal the show."

"You listen here, our team strives to be the best and nothing more, so you better watch your back."

"The only thing I'll be watching is your team fall short of our high water mark."

"Oh yeah why don't you say that in between my teeth-"

"Mawile enough, you're causing a scene," Skarmory interrupted.

"She started it."

"We best be going. Though we'd see the new competition, but turns out there is none," Piplup continued, and she and her team walked away.

"Hey! Get back here I'm not done with you!"

"Mawile! Please behave. Let's not have targets on our backs it's only our first day."

"Fine. Let's get out of here. We'll come back in the morning for our next mission. We need to give these teams time to adjust, there's a new rescue team in town!" she said and they walked towards a bulletin board to make their exit.

BACK AT SECTOR ZERO

The sky was filled with stars, and the moon shined bright as many of the rescue teams gathered around one overbearing flame. Growlithe and the others took a seat close to the flames light, as they spent many nights near the warmth of a campfire themselves. They still noticed the other teams observations of them, however, no one approached them until finally a team consisting of a Mime Jr, Mr. Mime and Chatot walked over and sat beside them.

"Hi there. I'm Mime Jr and these are my teammates Mr. Mime and Chatot. Together we're Team Mimic." Mime Jr said and Growlithe followed up by introducing himself as well as his friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. You'll have to excuse everyone, it's been awhile since we've had any new members."

"Yeah we've noticed a certain… interest in our arrival," the younger of the Murkrow brothers said as he looked around.

"I thought they were dazzled by my presence," Misdreavus mentioned sounding disappointed. Vulpix rolled her eyes.

"Well now that you're here, that's all that matters. Listen up everyone!" Mime Jr. announced to all the teams around the fire. "I would like to introduce the Main Sector's newest members Growlithe, Flareon, Vulpix, Murkrow, little brother Murkrow and Misdreavus. They may only be preliminary members, but they are rescuers nonetheless. Let's give a shout out to Sinnoh's newest protectors!" she went on to say, as the other members all cheered.

"Wow they really like us here!" Flareon commented.

All eyes turned as Captain Charmander walked up next to the newly introduced members.

"I see you have become acquainted with some of the other teams here. I trust you are enjoying your time?"

"Yeah, everyone is so excited about us, it's hard not to," the older of the Murkrow brothers said.

"Yes they are in rather good spirits to see new faces. Now, I must bring to your attention another custom we have here in the Main Sector of Sinnoh. You see, we take great pride in our ability to attract new members. That being said, you are well aware of the circumstances you are in, being the first new members in a long time. I would like to ask all of you about your reasons for joining, feel free to take your time."

Everyone grew silent as they awaited the response from their new members. Nothing could be heard but the crackling of the fire, and the gentle breeze of the night. Growlithe looked down at the ground he stood on, and then back to the eager crowd that stood before him.

"My fellow Red Rescue Team members, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are tired of living alone. When we walk out into the dangers of this world, we are alone, because no one is there to protect us, no one is there to lend a helping hand. There are countless Pokemon living among us, but as many as we are, we live our perils separated from one another, and keep our vulnerabilities to ourselves. So when we decided to join the Red Rescue Team, we saw an opportunity to take the dangers of others and connect it to our own, so that we can truly help Pokemon, by making it so that they are not on their own, and neither are we."

There was a still silence after Growlithe finished his emotional appeal. Captain Charmander walked closer to Growlithe, put his arm around him and said,

"These Pokemon standing before you have spoken from their heart and soul. I trust the future of the Red Rescue Team is in good hands!"

And everyone began to cheer for their new members! There was strong sense of connection between the Red Rescue Team members of Sinnoh's Main Sector that night. Everyone seemed to see their own reasons for joining were not that different from one another. Growlithe's words would go on to guide him and his team throughout their experience as a rescue team, making it more meaningful and their goals ever more attainable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Introducing Team Flashfire!

Growlithe Flareon and Vulpix were standing outside the main entrance waiting for Captain Charmander. It was two days after their first night as members, and they still have yet to receive an official rank.

"Hello there rescuers, I trust you are ready for your next mission."

"Yep. It says here in our description we are to go and rescue a Burmy who was attacked by a member of the Zangoose tribe." Growlithe stated.

"Precisely."

"But Charmander, are you sure we are ready for a mission like this?" Flareon asked nervously.

"Don't be afraid, your mission should not lead you into direct confrontation with the Zangoose. You are only to bring the Burmy into a safe location and provide him with berries to get him back on his feet. Keep in mind, the Zangoose may still be on the prowl, which brings me to my reason for meeting with you."

"So tell us Captain, why exactly did you come to see us off?" Vulpix said as she walked to his side.

"If you recall, I mentioned after your first mission we have certain travel methods that we encourage our members to use. Due to the timely nature of your mission, I figured now is a good to expose you to it."

"And just what are these travel methods?"

"Well, the travel method best fit for your team, due to your size and stature, is by tree travel. This is the primary method of travel for all teams. It is exactly as it sounds, you will be jumping from tree branch to tree branch whenever possible."

"Understood. Might we ask what's so special about it?" Growlithe asked.

"Well, by hopping from branch to branch, not only will your travel time decrease, but you will also be improving your footwork, increasing both balance and agility. You see here in the Red Rescue Team, the process of becoming a rescue team is just as important as being a rescue team itself. We try to make it so that our teams will steadily become stronger, so that they will be able to tackle even the toughest of missions."

"Wow, that sounds promising, we will be able to help a lot more Pokemon the stronger we become."

"That's the idea. I best be heading back inside. Good luck on your mission, and remember, you make each other stronger."

Captain Charmander teleported back into Home Base. Growlithe Flareon and Vulpix walked towards some nearby trees, and after waiting for several tries from Flareon, they were able to start traveling by the trees to start their next mission.

SEVERAL MOMENTS LATER

"Look, Growlithe over there. Those two Spearow look like they're up to no good."

"Good catch Flareon, they look like they're circling something. It's… Burmy! Let's move," he said as they ran towards the Burmy in need of help."

"Hey Spearow! Leave that Burmy alone can't you see he's hurt?" Flareon yelled.

The Spearow took notice of the three fire Pokemon charging towards them. Realizing they were outmatched, the two Spearow quickly flew away into the distance.

"Oh no, he looks like he's been hurt pretty bad. And just look at all these scattered leaves, they must belong to him, quick, let's get him his grass cover back," Flareon instructed. They picked up the leaves as fast as they could, and put them beside the unconscious Burmy. After a few seconds Burmy woke up and covered himself with the leaves.

"Did you… rescue me from those Spearow?"

"That's right, we are preliminary members of the Red Rescue Team. We are here to help." Growlithe said confidently.

"Rescue team?"

"This isn't the time, cmon, let's get you out of-"

"No! We can't leave yet! We have to save Skorupi!"

"Skorupi? I don't see any Skorupi around here." Flareon said, looking around as she spoke.

"We were attacked... by Zangoose. Skorupi poisoned one of them, so they took him further into their territory. Please you have save him, he wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me, if I wasn't so weak maybe I could have-"

"Enough. The Zangoose are a nasty tribe, if it's anyones fault, it's theirs and theirs alone. Flareon, Vulpix, we have to be more careful from here on out, it's only going to get tougher."

"But Growlithe our mission was to rescue this Burmy. Maybe we should head back and think about this for a second."

"There's no time! Skorupi needs our help, there's no telling what sort of terrible things the Zangoose are capable of. It's true, our mission was to rescue this Burmy, but we can't ignore a cry for help, it's our responsibility as a rescue team."

"Growlithe.."

"Flareon if you don't want to continue, I can't force you, I know it's dangerous. I also knew it was dangerous before we agreed to join this organization. Vulpix, are you coming?"

"Sure, can't see this going terribly wrong."

"Good. Flareon? We could really use you out there."

"I'm in. Growlithe above all else, we're a team, so if you're going through with this I'll be right with you every step of the way."

"Perfect. Burmy you stay here and hide in the bushes. We'll be back in no time with your friend."

"Thank you rescue team! Please hurry!" Burmy said as they ran in the direction of Zangoose territory.

Running carefully through the trees and dense foliage, the three rescuers quickly came to a halt after spotting three Zangoose surrounding what appeared to be an injured Skorupi.

"Where's Vulpix?" Growlithe whispered loudly.

"Don't tell me she disappeared again! This is not the time."

"Don't worry, I'm right here. Sorry about that, figure it'd be nice to get some fresh air before we start. It really is a nice day."

"Nevermind that. Look over there, if we can get on top of that lege we should be able to launch a preemptive strike. Let's move."

They changed their position to the ledge above the Zangoose. After a cue from Growlithe, Growlithe used Flamethrower, Vulpix used Firespin and Flareon used Ember. They landed a direct hit on the Zangoose, but they still had health, and looked ferociously back at their attackers.

"We are preliminary members of the Red Rescue Team. We have come to rescue Skorupi." Growlithe announced.

"Growlithe, you think you could have left our preliminary status this time." Flareon silently mentioned.

"You three messed with the wrong Pokemon! Nobody interferes with the Zangoose tribe's business."

One of the Zangoose launched a Hyper Beam directly into the ledge and it knocked the three rescuers onto the ground. They slowly arose to their feet and carefully watched their dangerous opponents.

"Please… help me." Skorupi murmured painfully.

"Quiet you! Listen up, we Zangoose have no time to deal with you pesky little rescuers. We will give you one chance to leave us to deal with this little troublesome bug."

"Don't listen to them Growlithe, there's no telling what they will do to that innocent Pokemon." Flareon mentioned.

"Innocent? This little parasite poisoned one of our own. It's only fair we punish him for crimes."

"If you hadn't attacked him and his friends he wouldn't had to fight back in the first place!"

"Details. So what will it be?"

Growlithe was deep in thought. He tried to think of a way to fight the Zangoose, but their attacks wouldn't be strong enough to face them head on. He thought about leaving to keep his friends safe, and maybe they could come back for Skorupi after they were out of harms way. He knew that wouldn't work, the Zangoose would take Skorupi only further into their territory, and who knows what would happen then? Growlithe thought about Burmy, and how he awaited his friends safe return.

"So, what's it going to be?"

Growlithe knew he had to act fast, but what could do? He thought back to Charmanders words before he left. "Remember, you make each other stronger…"

"That's it! Flareon, Vulpix quick use your attacks on me."

"What!?" Flareon exclaimed.

"There's no time, I am your leader you have to trust me."

Flareon and Vulpix looked at each other and nodded. They stepped back and launched their fire attacks on Growlithe.

"What's this? Don't tell me you're giving up."

"We are not giving up. You see I have a the special ability called Flashfire, fire attacks don't affect me, it only makes me stronger!"

"What!?" all three of the Zangoose said. Skorupi pinched the leg of the Zangoose that binded him and fled quickly into the bushes.

"Flamethrower!" Growlithe announced as he unleashed a powerful fire attack! The explosion from the attack knocked the Zangoose into the air and far from their location. Growlithe breathed heavily as he managed to say a few words,

"See… I told you.. trust.. me…" and he fainted, damaged substantially from the recoil of his fierce attack.

"Oh no Growlithe! Quick we have to get out of here, there's bound to be other Zangoose looking for revenge."

"We'll help with that." an unknown familiar voice declared. It was Mime Jr. along with Mr. Mime and Chatot.

"Team Mimic? What are you doing here?" Flareon asked surprised.

"Vulpix said you guys could use some help. Let's get out of here, this isn't the place for conversation."

Team Mimic assisted in bringing Growlithe and the injured Skorupi to a safe clearing away from Zangoose territory. They also stopped by to get Burmy.

After quite some time, Growlithe slowly began to regain consciousness. Chatot had flown back from gathering berries, and put them down beside him.

"Team Mimic? What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Vulpix stopped by earlier and told us you might need our help. We tried to ask questions but she disappeared before we could ask her anything about it. Next thing we know we see you fight off three Zangoose and collapse." Mime Jr. responded.

"Vulpix?"

"I was surprised too. Remember when Vulpix left us earlier? Turns out she went and found these three and told them to come for back up." Flareon said looking at Vulpix.

"But Vulpix, how did you-"

"Don't mention, I knew something like this would happen. Although I can't say I saw us taking down three Zangoose, very impressive."

MOMENTS LATER

Growlithe was back on his feet, and he Skorupi and Burmy had all recovered from their injuries.

"You take care now you here?" Mr. Mime called to Growlithe and the others.

"We will. See you back at Home Base! Flareon responded, as Team Mimic slowly faded away in the distance.

"We best be heading back too." Flareon said to Skorupi and Burmy. "Stay out of trouble okay?"

"Oh rescuers, you are far too kind. Thank you for protecting us here today. From this day forward, we aspire to be just like you!"

"All in a days work," Vulpix said tiredly.

"Yeah, you said it," Growlithe said in agreement.

A LONG WHILE AFTER

Growlithe and his team were back at the Main Sector's Home base, and gave a full report to Captain Charmander.

"Fine work team. I must say I am impressed. You were very bold to go into Zangoose territory as you did. That being said, I would like to inform you that I have finished your evaluation, and hereby declare you official bronze rank members of the Red Rescue Team. You will notice a change on your neck handkerchief."

"Whoa! So cool!" Growlithe said.

"Yeah, looks like Team Flashfire has finally done it!" Flareon stated.

"Team Flashfire? Where is that coming from?" Vulpix asked.

"Well I've been thinking, the Flashfire ability is something we all have common. It allows each of us to make each other stronger, by putting our faith in the team, there's no telling what we can accomplish!"

"Team Flashfire huh? I must say it certainly does suit you. Very well, from this day forth you shall be known as Team Flashfire!" Captain Charmander declared, and thus, Team Flashfire was born.


End file.
